A brother's desire
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: RepostedForth installent of the ice cream saga. A few years has pasted since the kids have been born. And just like there parents the love getting into the ice cream stash in the Brief house. please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from dragonballz. I do own Gogeta, Miranda, Vegito and Damien.

Author's note: Hey there everyone. Alright it seems this ice creams saga will continue. I didn't think I would write anymore but my friends inspired me…to write another story with those cute little Chibi's. So with out further adue.. here's the story.

A brother's desire

A few years has pasted since the kids have been born. And just like there parents the love getting into the ice cream stash in the Brief house. Trunks and Goten were now in there late teens. Gogeta was about 10 and the rest of them were 6.

Gogeta woke up his normal time to cook breakfast for his 'family.' He was the eldest of the children in the house. His parents were as usual sleeping in because of their little love affair the night before. This was no strange thing, it happened almost every night. His grandparents were also having little nightly visits from time to time, but Vegeta and Goku weren't as tight as his parents were for apparent reasons.

Gogeta's hair was so long. It was down to his ass. Regeta had a striking appearance to his great uncle. Vegito, Gogeta's younger brother has spiky blackish hair. It has a few outlines of purple in it. Miranda has dark purple hair with bluish eyes. Damien has hair like the fusion of his parents, Goku and Vegeta. He looks a lot like Vegito, his parents earring fusion.

Gogeta looked about the room. His grandmother Bulma came into the room.

" Good morning Gogeta.. How are you going this morning?"

" Oh I'm doing great… I'm just cooking breakfast… you hungry Bulma-san?"

" Yes I am."

" Well it's almost done. Uh… Bulma-san? Did the Chibi's wake up yet?"

" There are one there way down.. they were having there usual arguments when I past by."

" Uh… the way they fight, you'd think they were a couple." Gogeta joked.

" Its not funny Gogeta!" Bulma said.

" I'm just joking around Bulma-san."

" I don't want those munchkins getting ideas. Its bad enough your parents did. I don't want this to be a tradition."

Just then Damien came in the room. He was wearing a blue gi with bluish boots. " Good morning Cuz!"

" Good morning Damien. You…"

" I'm starved… When's breakfast?"

Gogeta smiled. ' This kid… he's definitely like Goku-san.' Gogeta turns around and goes into the cabinet to get some plates. " Well Damien… I will serve breakfast when your nephew and niece come down."

" Oh geez…" grumble of stomach " Those two are going to take all day."

" Well as they say… Gogeta… they snooze they lose." Bulma said.

Gogeta and Damien laugh. Just then the two arguing Saiyans walked down the hall. " Shut up… Miranda! You don't know what your talking about!"

" I know who you have a crush on brother!"

" I told you to stay out of my personal life!"

" Make me…!"

" If you say another word about it, I swear it will be the worst mistake of your life."

Miranda laughed. " Yeah right. You'd get grounded… and papa-san and father-san will be pissed off with you. And then I'll get all the ice cream!"

Bulma heard the magic word. " I'm afraid no one under the age of 11 is allowed to have ice cream in this house!"

" AWE! Come on Bulma-san!" They all wined.

" I said no… you Saiyans get crazy with you get Ice cream."

" But…. Bulma-san… the last time I had ice cream… nothing happened." Gogeta said.

" I don't want to hear it… you can be tempted like every other Saiyan to have sex."

" EEWWW! Bulma-san! That's gross!" Miranda and Damien said.

Vegito looked at Gogeta. ' If only I could. Gogeta can be so sexy sometimes. If only I wasn't just a little kid… no one would stand in my way. I would get him and then I'd be happy.'

Gogeta noticed how is little brother was looking at him. ' Oh boy… I think I have a feeling what's going through that kids head.' He smiles to himself.

' I guess its understandable… but I know it will never work out… he's far too young… and besides I'm not the type to take advantage of my little brother… well not yet Anyways.'

Meanwhile upstairs, Trunks and Goten were just waking up. Trunks yawned as he looked at his naked mate next to him. He smiled to himself. ' You are the only man for me.' Trunks started to get up from the bed but Goten quickly rapped his tail around his waist.

Trunks looked back at Goten. ' Even in his sleep… he doesn't want to let me go.'

" Please…don't leave Trunk-kun… Stay…" Goten muttered.

Trunks leaned over and kissed Goten on the cheek. " I'd never leave you Chibi…"

Goten got calm and his tail fell down to the bed. Trunks walked back into the other room. He had nothing on, go figure. His cloths were handing up on the shower. ' Mom must have cleaned them…' He picks up his blue capsule Corp Jacket, his black sleeveless shirt and black pants. He walks back into the other room. Goten was now sitting up. He looked up and down his mate.

" Trunks… you are so sexy."

" Hai. I know. I'm glad you think so Goten. How did you sleep?"

" Sugoi! As long as I'm with you, Trunks-kun… I can never have a bad sleep…"

" As do I…. So you ready to get breakfast… "

" Are you kidding! Of course I'm ready! Do you even have to ask?"

" Just like a Son…." Trunks muttered.

Goten jumps out of bed and runs out the door. He still didn't have anything on.. not even some underwear. Trunks cringes. " Goten… what am I going to do with you…" Trunks starts counting. " 3….2….1….."

" GOTEN SON! PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!" Chi-chi shouted. She had just arrived for breakfast to see her younger son.

Gohan looked at his brother in shock. He covers Videl's eyes. " Don't look hun."

Goten was so embarrassed. He ran back upstairs. Goten slammed the door as he ran back into the room he and Trunks shared. Trunks was rolling around on the floor. " Goten… you can be so amusing… when are you ever going to learn?"

" It just happens…"

" Yeah you hear the magic word and you run…"

" Uh Trunks… where are my cloths?"

Trunks smiled to himself. ' Oh this is a perfect time to play with Chibi…'

" Have you seen them?"

" Uh well they aren't up here…"

" Just great… where are they?"

" Uh… I think they were in the fireplace!"

" WHAT!" Goten jumps and runs back down the stairs again.

Trunks laughed again. " Man Goten… he can be so gullible sometimes!"

Trunks pulls Goten's cloths out from the bathroom and walks down the stairs with them behind his back.

Goten ran into the living room, where the fireplace was. Goten was still butt naked. He picked up a log stick and started to look around for his cloths.

Gohan walks in at that moment. " Goten… what are you doing?"

" I'm looking for my cloths…"

" Come on Bro… I didn't think you were that stupid… your cloths wouldn't be in the fireplace."

" Trunks said they were…"

" Goten… your worse then father…. He tricked you…"

" Goten…" Trunks voice called. " Say cheese."

Goten turned around. And Trunks clicked the red button on his carma. " Oh that was priceless…"

" Trunks Vegeta Brief!" Goten shouts.

" What? I wanted to forever have a memory of you…."

" But geez! Where are my cloths…"

" I got them"

" Creep!"

" Thank you Chibi…" Trunks throws Goten his cloths.

" Trunks… that was kinda mean…" Gohan said.

" Ah… that's my first trick in ages… Goten ruined me."

" Oh really… I thought I brought out the best of you.."

" Well you did that too."

Trunks, Goten and Gohan walked into the kitchen. Everyone else was sitting down at the large table. Gogeta was standing up, counting how many people were in the room. He pulled out twelve dishes and untensles and placed them on the table.

" So my grandson has been doing the breakfasts lately I hear.." Chi-chi said.

" Yeah… he's a really chief." Bulma said.

" Thank you Bulma-san, Grandma-san." Gogeta bows. He places all the dishes on the table. He finally gets to sit down and enjoy himself.

Vegito looks back at his brother again. ' If I could only tell him how I feel.'

Gogeta looked back at Vegito. ' That kid definitely has something he wants to tell me…I have that feeling… well I guess it can wait until after breakfast.. I have a feeling its very personal… and I shouldn't bring it up at the table.'

Breakfast ended… Gogeta was about to clean up but Bulma wouldn't hear of it. " Gogeta… you did such a good job… I'll take care of the dishes… you enjoy yourself."

" Thanks Bulma-san!" Gogeta bowed and walked out of the room. Vegito walked out right behind him.

Miranda looks out the door and then looks back at Damien. " Do you think…"

Damien nods. " I think there might be a possibility that he does."

" I can see why… I wonder what big brother will say…." Miranda said.

Trunks and Goten looked at the two kids. " What are you talking about?" Goten asked.

Miranda looked back at his parents. " I'll tell you everything…"

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad I hope. Well tell me what you think…please review.. till next time. Laters..

trunks and goten


	2. The truth is out

The truth is out

The young chibi's looked up at Goten and Trunks. Damien and Miranda weren't sure if it was a good idea to really tell the 'elders' about Vegito's love for his elder brother. Goten walked up to his daughter. " Alright, lets here it…"

" Well papa-san…. Its kinda personal…" Miranda started.

Outside…

Gogeta was sitting outside. Vegito walked up to his brother's side. " Um… big bro… I got something to tell you."

Gogeta nodded. " Yeah I know. I've had that feeling all day. So tell me squirt.. what do you wanna tell me? I'll hear you out little bro, you know, any problem you have I'll try to help you with it…"

Vegito was kinda shocked. ' So he knew after all. I knew that I wanted to talk to him all day. But why didn't he say anything? Maybe it was because of all the adults around.'

Gogeta looked back at his little brother. " Well, what is it you wanted to tell me so bad."

Vegito cleared his throat. " Well, big brother… the thing is… I wanted to tell you was…." He paused and he started to sweet. " I love you!" Vegito half shouted.

" I love you too squirt…. You didn't have to make a big deal out of it. you could have said that inside in front of our folks."

Vegito shook his head. " No! Its not that kind of love! It's the other one… you know, like the one father and papa-san have for each other."

Gogeta was shocked. ' The kid is only six years old and he already is interested, in having a relationship. No that's just not possible. He is probably high on some ice cream again or something…' Gogeta didn't think it was possible for his little brother to have those kind of feelings for him. It just didn't seem reasonable. " Vegito, did you have ice cream or something… just because I know you can't have those kind of feelings on your own, your too young."

Vegito looked down. " No I didn't have any ice cream, you, father, and papa-san kept reminding me how ice cream changes your emotions, But I do.. I do have these feelings. They are all mine. I watched you from afar. And every time I would, you would become more and more attractive in my eyes. At first I thought it is just admiration for my big brother but as time went on… I noticed it was different. Its not like how Miranda looks at you big bro… its much different. I am in love with you big brother! I wanna be with you…."

" Hey squirt… you are with me.. we live under the same roof. We do everything with each other."

Tears started to form in the young Saiyan's eyes. " No… we don't do everything together!" The tears start to fall from his eyes. " There is something you don't do."

" And what is that?"

" We don't have out with each other in the bedroom. Do you even think of me like that?"

Gogeta thought about it for a moment. ' Man I just can't believe it. What has come over him all of a sudden? Vegito has never been like this before, or has he? Has this just been a big secret… has he been hiding this for me? Maybe he thought it was the right time to say it just because he was nervous, or he wasn't 'ready'. I really would hate to push the boy away… but I can't just let him do what he wants.'

Goten and Trunks were in shock when the two children told them about all the stuff that was going on. " How long has this been going on?" Trunks asked.

" Well, uh…. Trunks-kun… Vegito started acting like this a few months ago… so I take it that it started then."

" Do you think its pure love or is it admiration?"

Miranda thought for a second. " Well I can't be too sure on this but I think that it is love. But as I said I can't be sure. The look in his eyes makes me think that way."

Trunks looked back at Goten. The adults got close to each other. " Do you think this is something we gotta worry about Trunks-kun?"

" I don't know Chibi… do you think he will… do it?"

" Well Trunks-kun. I'm not really sure. Gogeta… well I don't think he will. He may be like us, but he knows better then to 'take advantage' of his little brother. Vegito is another story. He might just do it dispite his brother's wishes."

" You got a point… well we won't get involved now, but if it gets out of hand, Chibi, we might have to put an end to it."

" I understand."

The adults split from each other and looked at the young Saiyans. " Alright, here's the deal… if things get out of hand with those two, we will have to put an end to it at once. But right now, nothing bad is happening so we will not get involved in their affair." Trunks said.

" Do you think he will Father-san?"

" Well Miranda… I can't be sure but it is a high possibility."

Gogeta looks back at his little brother. " Vegito…. I'm sorry but I just can't do it."

Vegito looks away. He was depressed. " But why not? Am I not attractive?"

Gogeta sighed at his little brother. " I'm sorry squirt… I just don't have the heart to take advantage of you kiddo. I love you as a brother and that is all. I can not have that kind of relationship with you, and I'm sorry. You will have to find someone else your own age… like maybe Damien. I'm sure he would want to get with you…" Gogeta starts to walk off. Vegito starts crying. Gogeta couldn't stand to see his little brother cry. He sighed again as he walked up to his brother again. " Vegito… you gotta understand, its not right for me to do this."

" But… why? What's so wrong with it?"

" Well the most important reason is that you are much younger then myself. I can't, er… fuck my own brother at such a young age. Its just not right."

" But… Papa-san says that that he and father-san did it at a young age… why can't we."

" Alright, well there was a major difference between that and this. Father and papa-san are the same age, there is a big age difference between us. You get it now?"

" I guess so." Vegito said sadly.

" Good." Gogeta walked off.

Vegito walked back into the house. Trunks and Goten looked at their son.

"Vegito? You alright son?" Goten asked.

" Did your brother do something to make you upset son?" Trunks asked.

" No I'm not alright. And yes, my brother turned me down! And I would like to have some peace and quite." Vegito walked up his room.

Trunks and Goten looked at their child. They kinda knew what he was going through.

Miranda and Damien went after him. " Hey! Wait up!" They shouted as they ran after him.

Vegito didn't look back at his family members. " Leave me the hell alone right now!" He shouted.

" Hey come on bro… what happened can't you talk to me about it?" Miranda asked.

" I don't wanna talk about it with a GIRL! Now leave me alone!"

Damien sighed. " Vegito… things didn't go well did it?"

" No it didn't and I rather not talk about it right now, so please just get out of my hair!" Vegito walked into his room and slammed the door in his uncle's face.

Miranda looked at Damien. " So I guess Gogeta turned him down…"

" Its understandable… but its sad to see him like this. Listen, this is a guys area to talk about… let me talk to him about it."

" Alright, that seems to be the best move right now. Good luck with him." Miranda said. She walked into her room and shut the door quietly.

Damien knocked on the door. " Vegito… I'm coming in." He opened the door and walked in. He shut the door behind him and he sat down next to his nephew. " Alright, come on kiddo, spill… what happen?"

Vegito was crying again. " Gogeta. Said. He. Wouldn't."

" Do you understand why?"

" Not really… what does age have to do with anything! Isn't it what you feel that matters!"

Damien embraced his nephew. " Listen, to your big brother it's against his conscience to fuck you. He doesn't think it is right. He doesn't mean to hurt you but he did try to let you down easy, right."

" Yeah he did… but I kept at it."

" I think you shouldn't attempt it… at least not now…"

" NO! I love him!" Tears begin to fall from his eyes. " I will not give up on this yet Damien… you know what Its like to fall in love with someone and not be accepted right away, right?"

" That's true I do… but I don't think you want your feelings to be hurt… so I suggest that you just let it be for a while… and maybe some time in the distance future, try it again. In time he may soften up and let you get close to him, until then just wait it out, okay?"

Vegito wiped his eyes and he simply nodded in response. ' I swear big brother… I will be with you yet… I think we are destined to be together, I will not be rejected, I will be yours and you will be mine!'

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad I hope. Sorry about the long wait. I just felt like working with this one. Its kinda sad that this poor kid can't get what he wants. But I must agree with Gogeta on this one. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.


	3. We are too different

We are too different 

Gogeta sits back at his desk in his room. He sighs to himself and wanders what he should possibly do. ' Vegito is just so young… I may be older then him, but does that give me the right to do something like that. But why does he insist I do it with him. He's only six right, so why? I know what it is like to be turned down by someone… but there is a difference between the two of us. Vegito and i… there is a age difference.' Gogeta sighs again. ' But there is one thing that Vegito and I share… and that is the desire to love someone. Just thinking back on the time that I was turned down it makes me feel so bad for him.'

Laughter could be heard outside the house. Gogeta stood up and watched as his younger family members played. He smiled to himself. " I just think that Damien could make him more happy then me."

" Is that what you truly think my friend?" Came a male voice. Gogeta turned around and he saw a boy with half a pair of glasses on. On his right ear there were three curved silver earrings. He had green eyes and messed up black hair. He had a welcoming smile on his face. He looked over at Gogeta again and then back at the window. He walked over and stood next to him. " Is that what you truly think my friend?" The boy asked again.

" Hey Hakkai. Yes I do believe that is true. Vegito may be my little brother, but I think he would be happier with someone his own age. Just like us, right?"

The boy named Hakkai smiled and nodded at his lover. " But do you really think… that Damien is the one he wants?"

" Of course he doesn't want him.. he wants me."

Hakkai smiled back at him. " I guess it is understandable… you are a really nice and cute guy. Did you explain everything to him?"

" Well Hakkai.. not everything. I just explained to him that my conscience couldn't allow it."

" So you didn't mention the two of us did you."

" Vegito… he doesn't have to know… I can't do it for him. For many reasons. You are my man Hakkai…. Vegito is my little brother, and I love him, but not in the same way… I love you. In time he will learn that like I did years ago, when I watched my parents."

Vegito looked up from the outdoors and he saw the two boys together. Vegito was curious. " I wonder… could he be…."

Miranda and Damien looked at Vegito. " What's wrong bro? What are you looking at?"

" The upstairs window… over there." Vegito pointed to the window.

Miranda looked up and she was Hakkai next to her older brother. " Oh that. I don't see anything wrong with that bro, he is just having a friend over or something. Gogeta is entitled to that."

Vegito looked at his sister. " But I wonder if he is his boy friend. Gogeta did tell me he couldn't do it when I told him about my feelings. I just have a feeling that, is the reason."

" Your such a paranoid little nephew." Damien said.

" Hey! You are my age uncle!" Vegito shot back.

Miranda laughed at the two boys. " You two fight like a couple or something!"

They both gave her dirty looks. " What would you know about it?"

" I know a lot. I may not have the same interests as you two but I do know what a fighting couple sound like." Miranda said.

Vegito looked away. " I don't want Damien…."

Damien looked over. " Its alright if you don't. I understand totally. You want your brother don't you?"

" Yeah… and I'm afraid that this boy will take him from me."

" Uh Vegito… its not like the two of you were ever going out in the first place. He did say…" Miranda started.

" Miranda… please, I don't want you getting involved with this. You and I are just two different people and you just wouldn't understand my pain. Excuse me…" Vegito walked into the house and walked upstairs to his big brother's room. He knocked on the door. " Gogeta… can I come in."

Gogeta looked at the door. Hakkai looked at Gogeta and then he sat down on the bed. " Come on in squirt!" Gogeta said.

Vegito opened the door and walked in. He shut the door behind him. " Hey bro… and uh.. who's your friend?"

" His name is Hakkai…"

Hakkai smiled at Vegito. " Hello there. Nice to finally meet you in person. Your brother has told me so much about you."

" Yeah but he never talks about you…"

Gogeta blushes. " Well uh…. Its…oh boy."

Hakkai laughs. " You were never the type to talk of such matters were you."

" So uh…. Random question… are you too… uh… involved?"

Gogeta closed his eyes. " Well as a matter of fact we are."

" Is that the reason… you didn't wanna be with me?"

" That was only part of the reason. But Vegito, its nothing personal. Damien is your age… I think you would be better off with him."

" How would you know! Your never around most of the time… I don't see you as often as I want. And when I tell you my secret… you shove me away."

" Vegito…. I didn't wanna hurt your feelings. But as I said, its just not right. I'm sure in time someone will…."

" I don't just want someone! I want YOU!" Vegito shouted. The young Chibi started to cry. " I just want you big brother, not Damien or someone else, just you! Why can't you accept my feelings." With that Vegito ran off crying.

Gogeta looked away as the door to his room slammed in his face. Hakkai sighed. " Gogeta, aren't you going to go after him… he is your little brother after all… I don't think he should be out there alone at this time of night."

" I guess he just needs to blow some steam, he'll be back…" Gogeta looked out the window. ' O I hope you do come back. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you.'

Hey everyone. How was that? Not bad I hope. So we have a love struggle here. I thought I throw that in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	4. The reason

Author's note: This chapter is extremely deep… there are instances of rape. So this is a pre warning… do not read if this makes you uneasy. Another note I wanted to mention… this chapter was co written by kitsuneakai13. Thank you SOOO Very much. I really appreciate the help. You're the best! cuddles Alright then, one with the story… and once again… beware of terrible things that happen.. enjoy.   
The reason 

Gogeta was worried about his little brother. He had not heard from him in hours. Hakkai didn't like to see his friend so worried about anything. He embraced him. Hakkai was trying to get his lover to relax but it wasn't doing much good. Gogeta was so uptight about the whole thing. Hakkai looked at let go, got in front of him, and asked, "Why are you so uptight What's on your mind Gogeta?"

" I'm worried about my little brother. He really shouldn't be out there all-alone at this time a night, and if I remember correctly, the weather is going to get bad tonight. He shouldn't be wandering the city this late… I'm just really worried." Gogeta bowed his head. He looks out the window again. ' O I hope you do come back. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you.'

Hakkai looked at Gogeta again. " Hey… don't worry so much. I'm sure Vegito is a resourceful young boy. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

" I'm glad you are confident in my little brother's abilities. I just hope he comes home soon."

" Gogeta, Hakkai! Dinner!" Came Bulma's voice.

" Coming!" The boys shouted back.

Both boys ran down stairs. They came in the kitchen. Damien and Miranda were already sitting down at the table. Gogeta looked at his brother's chair and it was still empty. He sighed again as he sat down. Gogeta was even more worried now. ' He still hasn't come home… O I hope you do come back. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you.'

Miranda looked at her big brother. " Uh… Gogeta? You alright?"

He didn't answer her at first. Goten and Trunks looked at him as well..

" Son? You alright over there?" Goten asked.

" Gogeta? What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

Damien was very confused. He didn't know what was wrong. But then again most time he was out of the circle. Hakkai knew better then anyone what was going on.

Miranda blinked a few times. She started waving her hand in her brother's face. " Hello! Anyone in there. Earth to Gogeta!"

Gogeta shook his head. " Uh… what?"

" I asked you are you alright?"

" Oh yeah I'm just fine… don't worry about me."

" What are you thinking about Gogeta?" Damien asked.

" Vegito… I'm thinking about him."

" Speaking of which.. where is that kid?" Trunks asked.

" I was wondering the same thing. Gogeta where is your brother?" Goten asked.

" Gogeta-san? Where is Vegito-san?" Miranda asked.

" He's blowing some steam…"

Bulma was in shock. " WHAT! You let him go out alone!" Bulma shouted.

Gogeta cringes. " Bulma… please. Don't shout. I'm the last person he wants to see right now."

Bulma looked over at her grandson. " What did you do to him?"

" I kinda made him mad about something… guy stuff."

" Oh I understand. Well you better find him and bring him home!" She shouted.

Gogeta looked down at his empty plate and then he slams his hand on the table. Hakkai looked up at his lover. " Gogeta?"

" I'm going after him! I don't care if he wants to see me or not. I'm not going to let my little brother get hurt out there!"

Hakkai got up from his seat. " I'm coming with you! I won't let you go alone."

Miranda got up from the table. " I'm coming too."

Gogeta looked back at her and shook his head. " No… I don't want you coming with me. It's too dangerous. Hakkai and I will be able to handle with this alone."

Miranda put on a sulky face. " Alright.. you bring Vegito-san back safely Gogeta-san."

" I will…"

Gogeta and Hakkai walked out to the door. Bulma walked up to the boys.

" You be careful out there… you hear me?"

" Yes ma'am. Well be careful." Hakkai said.

" I'll bring Vegito back soon!"

Gogeta and Hakkai opens the door it suddenly starts to rain outside. ' Darn it! This is the last thing I needed… I gotta hurry up and find my little brother before he gets sick. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you.' Gogeta looked at Hakkai. And vice versa. Both boys ran out in the rain to find Vegito. " Vegito!" Gogeta calls out as he runs.

" Vegito! Where are you!" Hakkai shouts. Both boys were soaking wet. After a few hours of running they started breathing hard. " This isn't working! We gotta try something else. Lets do this… you got north… I'll go south."

Gogeta nodded at Hakkai and Gogeta ran off to the north. The rain was coming down even heavier then before. He was so worried about his little brother. " VEGITO! WHERE ARE YOU!" He called out again. ' Why… why did all this happen? It was because of all my insecurities about my past relationships! That is what got us in this mess… I couldn't bring myself to tell my little brother about all the bad things that happened to me.. Well I gotta bring it up to him some day… if anything will EVER come about with this… he must know…'

Flash back….

Gogeta was about six years old. He was the cutest little thing. Most boys were jealous of his good looks. One day something happened to him that would scar him for life. He was fucked by an older boy, a ten year old. He was somewhat of a friend of Gogeta's. The guys name was Gorno. He approached him one day when Gogeta was walking home from his walk.

" Hey there… Gogeta… its been a while. So how have you been?"

Gogeta looked up at the elder boy. " Oh hey Gorno. I'm just headed on home…"

" Why don't you come over to my place."

Gogeta hesitated for a moment. He looked up at the elder boy. " I kind of have to get home." He frowned.

Gorno grinned. "Ah come on, don't be such a momma's boy, you can just come over for a little bit, you know to hang out." He chuckled.

Gogeta looked in the direction of his house. " Well I guess if I came over for a little while it wouldn't hurt anyone." He said slowly.

Gorno smiled. " Great. Promise...you will have fun." He looked away from Gogeta. ' Oh yes... this will be entertaining!' He thought. ' You are all mine little Gogeta.'

Gogeta followed his friend unaware towards his house, still unsure about not telling his parents and getting bad vibes from his older companion.

" So how've you been doing in school?" Gogeta asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Gorno glanced toward the younger and grinned charmingly. " Nothing much." 'Besides watching you.' He thought evilly.

Gogeta nodded. " Oh, that's cool I guess." He smiled as a strange feeling arose in his gut. He didn't notice the strange looks Gorno was giving him and continued on as they reached his house.

" School sucks most of the time Gogeta... smart people like us don't need old geezers to tell us anything. There are more important things in life that take principle." ' and one of those things come to mind... every time I stare at you... I so wanna do it and now is my chance.'

Gogeta nodded and smiled, not seeing the strange glance Gorno was giving him. " Hey, isn't this you're house?" He asked as he pointed, turning to the elder of the two.

Gorno was broken out of his thoughts and smiled sheepishly. " I suppose it is." He said.

Gorno led them into the house and Gogeta smiled happily. " So what do you want to do?" He chirped. Gorno smiled and laid down his schoolbag.

" How about something fun?" He suggested. Gogeta smiled and laughed.

" Well okay." He shrugged. " Well.. .Gogeta, I was thinking we could go up to my room... and well have a few snacks... and do some other cool stuff... if your up for it."

Gogeta nodded enthusiastically. " I'll help get the food!" He offered excitedly, as any Saiyan would.

" No need.. I already had them prepared."

Gogeta frowned slightly. " Oh okay." He smiled. " Well that's always convenient." He said.

" Yes. Yes it is." Gorno smirked. " Let's go upstairs now." He offered.

Gogeta smiled. " Of course... your room was always the best room in your entire house."

Gorno smiled. ' And it is the best place for me to have my way with you.'

They raced up the stairs and Gogeta happily jumped into the room and bounced onto the bed. He spread out on his back with his hands behind his head and grinned at Gorno as he walked in soon behind. " Beat you." He smiled.

" Your still just a kid... but your just so darn cute." He shuts his door and begins to light candles around the room

Gogeta frowned in confusion. " What are you doing, I thought we were going to have snacks and do something cool." He pointed out.

Gorno simply smiled. " Don't worry, we're going to do something very cool." He reassured the boy. Then he played some mood music. Gorno was smiling at Gogeta he was in the process of taking his cloths off. " You have never done anything like this before have you little Gogeta... I'm sure you will enjoy this."

Gogeta sat up in bed and looked worriedly toward his friend. " What's going on?" His voiced started to rise in panic. Gorno dropped his clothes to the floor until he was only in his boxers.

" I'm going to show you something very, very cool my little friend." He said huskily as he leaned forward and pushed Gogeta back onto the bed.

" No!" Gogeta struggled, vaguely understanding that something wrong was happening.

Gorno growled and pushed his weight onto Gogeta's limbs. " I'm not going to let such a pretty little thing escape." He nipped at his throat.

Gogeta turned away. " Let me go, i thought you were my friend!" He cried.

Gogeta smiled softly and brushed Gogeta's hair back. " But I am your friend and so much more little Gogeta, I love you so much. Gogeta froze at those words.

" What?" He whispered.

Gorno leaned down and kissed his brow. " I love you." He repeated. Gogeta let that thought run through his mind and he soon found himself being kissed more firmly as Gorno trailed his lips down his face.

" No, you're lying!" He shook his head desperately.

Gorno growled. " No I'm not." He said forcefully. He gripped Gogeta's wrists more firmly, wrenching a protesting squeak from the boy beneath him. " I have been in love with you for years now Gogeta... you are the cutest little thing I have ever seen. I'm sure you must feel the same way about someone.. I know you do. You can't hide you feelings from me.. I know you. I want you." Gorno said as he forced himself on the small child again. " I will have you Gogeta... you are my little Chibi."

Tears began to run down the small face. " I don't want this." Gogeta choked.

Gorno smiled and shook his head gently. " I'll make you want it little one." He soothed. He ran his hands over Gogeta's chest and slowly unbuttoned the cloth. " We can't have this here now can we?" He chuckled. "Show me your pretty skin." He purred. He had difficulty loosening the last few buttons and growled angrily. " Damn buttons." He ripped the shirt from Gogeta's quivering chest and threw it over his shoulder. Gogeta quivered under his rough hands and Gorno smiled at him. " Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." He stroked Gogeta's now bare chest. " I could never hurt you." He said.

Gogeta tried to cover his skin but his arms were still above his head. " Please Gorno, just stop it and let me go." He pleaded. " I won't tell I promise." He sobbed.

Gorno shook his head. " I can't let you go now Chibi, you're mine." He chuckled. "And now I shall claim you." He grinned as his nimbly fingers moved toward his pants.

Gogeta tensed up. " Please.. .Gorno... don't touch me there." More tears came down from the young Chibi's eyes.

" I'm afraid I have too... but I'm sure.. you'll enjoy my touch. most boys do." Gorno reached down. Gogeta struggled to get away from his... by this time, ex friend. But it was no use... Gorno was much stronger then Gogeta was at this age, even know Gorno was human, Gogeta hadn't learned how to use his own powers. Gorno smiled deeply. " Lets see...what we got here."

In the tense silence the sound of Gogeta's zipper echoed loudly. He whimpered as Gorno made show to pull down his jeans slowly. The pants slipped to the floor with a muffled thud and Gorno grinned as Gogeta was now laid before him in only his boxers. " Such a pretty boy." He smiled as his eyes drank in the site before him.

" Gorno, I swear if you do this my fathers will hunt you down." Gogeta sniffed back his tears.

Gorno frowned. " Now that right there is something we don't want." He said darkly.

Gogeta stared defiantly at the older boy. " Then let me go." He demanded. Gorno laughed.

" There are other ways to shut you up." He grinned evilly. " We want to make sure you stay quiet." With that he jumped onto Gogeta's body and roughly gripped his hips. " I was going to be nice to you and make this gently, but you've pushed me too far and now you must be punished." He continued grinning. Gogeta's eyes widened in fear and he tried to slip from his hold.

Gogeta had had enough of this game. He couldn't handle being tornmented by his once closest friend. With great force he managed to get himself free from Gorno and he knocks him to a wall. He quicky grabs his cloths... and runs away from the house.

Gogeta trembled as he looked up at his fathers. " I don't want to talk about it." He said shakily.

Goten frowned. " Gogeta, we need to know." He said firmly.

Trunks and Goten moved forward to embrace him in comforting arms but Gogeta pushed their questioning hands away angrily. " Don't touch me!" He cried.

" Gogeta..." Trunks began.

" No!" Gogeta spat, " You weren't there to help me before I don't want your help now." Goten frowned.

" What happened."

Gogeta shook his head and laughed. " You were supposed to protect me, you're my parents and you should have stopped him!" He said angrily.

Trunks growled. " Who's the bastard that touched you?" He asked angrily.

" Why Father-san, are you going to go punish him now that it's too late?" He trembled.

" Gogeta, did he touch you? Please just tell me if you're alright." He pleaded.

Gogeta turned away from them. " I'm fine no thanks to you." He said softly.

Goten moved forward and crushed Gogeta to his chest. " Thank Kami." He sighed. " If you had gotten hurt I don't know what I would do." He said.

Gogeta closed his eyes and leaned into his Papa-san's arms. " I was so scared." He sniffed, " I was so scared when he came at me like that... i... i tried to get away... but he was far too strong for me... i didn't want him to do that... he was my friend..."

Goten embraced his son. " Don't worry about him... we will take care of him.. and he won't harm you again."

Gogeta nodded into his chest and mumbled a muffled 'sorry'.

Goten pulled him away and locked eyes with his son. " Never say that, it wasn't your fault." He said firmly.

Trunks nodded beside him. " Don't ever think that way, we'll get the bastard who did this, don't you worry." He assured.

Trunks got up, put his shoes on, and started to walk out the door. " I'm going out Goten... I'll be back in a little while."

Goten looked at Trunks. " Where are you going this late?"

" I 'm going to beat the shit out of that brat!"

" Trunks as much as I want to do that he's just a kid." Goten sighed. " We can 't hurt him, there's something called the police." He said dryly.

Gogeta nodded. " Please don't hurt him, I don't want you to kill him." He said softly, knowing the strength both his parents possessed.

" What!" Trunks growled. " That little Fucker laid his hands on you and you want me to just sit back and let him get away with it?" He demanded.

Gogeta nodded slightly. " Please, don't hurt him Father-san, I don't want you to get in trouble because of him." He said.

Goten looks up at Trunks. " He's right... its child abuse... here...call the cops... they will put him away... and he won't get away with what he did to our little boy." Goten hands Trunks the phone

Gogeta looked up. " Father-san... i don't want you to go to the slammer!"

Trunks nodded. " Fine then, you both got me there, we'll let the police deal with him." He sighed.

Goten looked to Gogeta. " Now can you tell us who it was?" He asked gently.

Gogeta looked hesitant for a moment before nodding reluctantly. " It was Gorno." He whispered. Both of his parents flinched at the familiar name.

" That older boy that lives a little ways from here?" Trunks asked angrily.

" Hai." Gogeta replied.

There was a loud crunching sound as Trunks crushed the phone angrily in his fist. "That little bastard." He trembled in fury. Goten bowed his head too. "I can't believe we asked him to watch over you." He said regretfully. Gogeta frowned. "You're not going to hurt him are you?' He questioned. Goten shook his head. "We won't lay a hand on him. Trunks, you sort of killed the phone." Goten pointed out. Trunks looked down and nodded sheepishly. "I'll use my cell to call." He said whipping out the small phone.

Trunks manages to pull himself together and he ends up calling them. The police arrive in minutes in a matter of minutes. The cops take the young boy to jail. Gogeta felt a big relived he was gone from his life forever. And so do the adults... they were glad that the person that hurt their little boy was locked up and wouldn't touch him again.

End of flash back…

Gogeta stopped in his tracks as he finished thinking about what seems now like a terrible dream. ' God.. how could I have forgotten something like that? It was the worst day of my life. And to think… it could have happened with Vegito and me… that scares me.' Gogeta shakes his head. ' No… that is different… I would never abuse my little brother like Gorno did me. But there was one time…. Where I did get carried away.. that is probably the second reason why I wouldn't want to have a relationship with him.'

The rain continued to fall onto Gogeta's head. He continued to look around. " Vegito! Where are you little brother?"

Gogeta started running off again. ' But what if I do what I did the last time… six year olds are so fragile… like glass… I don't know.. would I hurt another young boy by accident?'

Flash back…

Gogeta was now ten years old. The incident with Gorno was long behind him. He was walking home when he heard this cute little boy crying all by himself on a bench. Gogeta being as nice as he was walked over to the boy.

" Hey kid… what's wrong?"

" My boyfriend dumped me. He said I was too winny… and I want to much. I wanted a relationship with someone who would make me happy."

" Hey.. I'll tell you what.. I'm available I'd be glad to… if you want of course."

The boys eyes widened. " Wow.. you mean it! Thank you so much."

So Gogeta and the young boy ended up going to his house. Goten and Trunks weren't home today. They were busy doing something fun with each other. Gogeta was so polite.. or he tried to be. He and the boy hit it off fast. Gogeta sat in his bed and the young boy started to get undressed. " Woah! What are you doing?"

" I'm getting ready… don't you prefer it when you don't have anything on…"

" Well to be honest… I rather not have you do that. I find it brings back some bad memories. So if you wouldn't mind…"

The kid didn't question the older boy's request he didn't think it would be fair to bring it up. So he did as he said and he put his cloths back on. He jumped back on the bed and he looked at Gogeta. " You know… your have beautiful eyes… uh.. What's your name?"

" I'm Gogeta… and you are?"

" My name is Ryo."

" Nice to meet you Ryo…"

The boy got on the bed with Gogeta. " Alright, I'm ready whenever you are... please... don't go too rough..."

" I'll try not to Ryo."

He moved over the smaller body beneath him and gently ran his hands along Ryo's chest. He slowly lifted the clothing away from his body, pulling the shirt over Ryo's head and arms. He then smiled at the flushed boy who was obviously aroused. " Such pretty skin." He said gently as he caresses the bare chest beneath his hands.

Ryo grinned and played with Gogeta's hair. " I'm glad you think so." He chuckled.

Gogeta smiled and leaned closer to Ryo's warmth, kissing him gently on the lips. " How could I not, even your kisses are sweet." Gogeta grinned as he pulled away.

Ryo laughed and pulled Gogeta's face closer. "Not as sweet as yours though." He said and promptly smooched Gogeta. His tongue snaked its way passed Ryo's lips and the younger boy blinked in happy surprise at the intrusion.

Ryo felt it.. he couldn't believe it... but Gogeta didn't realize something... he was pushing too hard not being Saiyan the young boy was in pain. He pushed away from him. " Gogeta... that hurts."

Gogeta looked at the boy with a hurt expression. " I'm sorry, I'll try to be more gentle." He reassured. Ryo frowned but nodded his consent.

" Okay, but go slower, I'm just not used to this kind of stuff." He said softly.

Gogeta nodded and kissed him more gently this time, lightly running his fingertips down his neck, wrenching a small gasp from Ryo. " Like that?" He grinned. Ryo nodded and clenched onto Gogeta's shoulders, digging his nails into his shirt at the new sensations. " Then i assure you you'll like this." He smiled into the kiss. He trailed his kisses down Ryo's neck, licking slowly at the warm flesh, trying to get the reaction he wanted from the young boy.

He opened his mouth and gently ran his teeth along Ryo's throat, along the veins hidden beneath his skin. Gogeta's breathing grew heavy and before he knew what he was doing he had bite down into Ryo's neck. "Gogeta! What're you doing?" Ryo cried.

Gogeta snapped back to his senses and pulled away in shock. " I'm so sorry, i never meant for that to happen!" He said quickly.

Ryo brought his hand up to the wound and pulled away his fingers with blood coating them. He looked up at Gogeta with a look of horror. "I don't want his anymore." He said softly.

Gogeta frowned in worry. " Ryo, I am so sorry." He said, reaching forward. Ryo flinched away from his hand and Gogeta pulled back with bitter resentment. " I'm sorry Ryo, I swear I will never hurt anyone like you again." He said sadly.

" Of course not... because I'm not going to see you again... I don't wanna be hurt... thank you for trying to help me though... that was really sweet of you. But we can still be friends right?" Ryo said.

" Yeah we can... I guess I'll see you around some time..." With that Ryo walked out on Gogeta.

End of flashback…

Gogeta runs to a place where you can look down upon the city. And Vegito was standing their, his hair was blowing in the wind and rain feel upon his face. Gogeta's face lit up. " VEGITO!" He couldn't believe that he finally found his brother.

Vegito looked up to see his older brother, sopping wet but not as wet as himself. Vegito was crying. " What do you want? Haven't you made things hard enough as it is…."

" Vegito.. let me explain please. There are two reasons I can't, so will you hear me out?"

Vegito looked away from his older brother. " Why should I listen…"

" Please Vegito…. I had some bad things happen to me. So please… if you listen to what I have to say you will understand."

" Alright bro…. Tell me what happen? I wanna understand your reasons…"

Gogeta nodded and told him every last detail about his experiences with Gorno and Ryo. Vegito's eyes widened as his brother told him. He started crying even louder after the story. " I had no idea…. I had no idea that happened to you Gogeta. If I had known…."

" Its alright squirt… so now you understand?"

" Yes I think I do. But I don't think it will happen with us. I mean you know better now… and you won't make the same mistakes twice….." Vegito suddenly fainted in his brother's arms.

" Vegito!" Gogeta said in a panic. ' Oh gosh no…. I gotta get him home… if I don't….' Gogeta shakes his head. ' No… you can't be thinking that right now! I won't lose my little brother now… or ever!'

Hey everyone. Alright that was the most evil that was ever put into a chapter in any of my fics. I hope it's not over doing it… but the event had to be traumatizing in order to have an impact. Once again I thank kitsuneakai13 with all her wonderful help. I couldn't have done it alone… thanks a lot, you really do have the best ideas! So please review. No flames.

Trunks and goten


	5. Don't go

Don't go!

Gogeta looked at his unconscious little brother in his arms. He was crying.

' Oh please, Vegito. Don't you even think about leaving me! I care about you too much. I'd never be able to forgive my self if you died now. I will forever think I failed you as a brother, and that will slowly eat me away. I gotta get you home. But first we gotta find Hakkai.' Gogeta sped off looking for his 'lover'. " Hakkai! Where are you!"

Hakkai looked over in the other direction he ran over to him. They met each other in the center where they started. " Oh thank Kami… is your brother ok?"

" For now… we gotta get him home…"

" Gogeta… I think it would be a better idea if we get him to the hospital…"

" No… father and Papa-san have equipment at the house. We just gotta hurry up and get there. But I don't have any more energy left. I'm tired."

" Ah… don't sweat it man. I got a ride."

" Since when?"

" Since yesterday. Dad got me a new one. So hop in already.. we gotta get your brother home!"

Gogeta got in the car and he laid his brother in the back seat. Hakkai straps in and hits the petals. " Hold on to your hats!" With that they speed off to the Brief house. Within minutes they arrived.

Gogeta ran into his parent's house. Hakkai ran in after him. Trunks and Goten saw their child in such bad shape. They couldn't believe it. " Father, papa-san… we gotta get in stable… his energy is slipping."

" Come on son… in the other room." Trunks says as he walked into the lab.

Gogeta laid his brother down on the table and they started to hook him up on the iv's and everything.

Hakkai looked at Trunks. " Mr. Brief? Will Vegito be alright?"

" I don't know at this moment. He's in bad shape. We are going to have to watch after him for a while."

Gogeta starts to cry. " This is all my fault! If I hadn't…. this would have never have happened…"

" Don't blame yourself Gogeta." Hakkai said with reassurance. " You couldn't have known that you would have those experiences as a kid. It couldn't have been helped."

" I should have told him…."

" If he possibly learned this before all this, he would have had a emotional breakdown and he would have ended up in the asylum. And I don't think you would want that for your brother." Hakkai said.

" That's true… you are just like me Hakkai… we both don't wanna hurt our little brothers in any shape or form. But how am I going to deal with this if he does go crazy….."

" He won't. If anything it will make him stronger."

Gogeta looked back at his lover. " You really think so?"

" I know it. Ryo was the same way. I'm sure Vegito can handle something like this."

" Oh about that…. I'm sorry. I didn't…."

" Hey Gogeta, chill man. I know you didn't mean it. You can't help it. You are a Saiyan, Ryo and I are just humans. I think you can make Vegito truly happy. I know you can. You are really a nice person and not to mention that Vegito looks up to you and he has openly told you about his feelings for you. Why can't you?"

Gogeta looked down at his little brother. " I just can't do it. Hakkai…. I don't think I can do it. I am a ruined man. I have had so many bumps on the road. If anything happened to Vegito either now, or in the future I will never be able to forgive myself. You know that better then anyone."

" I do know that you love him…. and you just don't wanna admit it. Isn't that right?"

" Of course it's true!"

Hakkai smiled. " How is it you can tell me, but you can't tell your little brother?"

" Maybe I'm just afraid. I might just be afraid that things won't work out in the end or maybe I might hurt him. Or something…. I can't say it to him. I can only write it all down. That's all…. I'm just a coward."

That gave Hakkai an idea. ' Well since it is completely clear he isn't going to tell him on his own… I'm just going to have to do it for him…. I gotta get my hands on that book, and knowing Gogeta as well as I do, I can easily get it.' Hakkai looked back at Vegito. " He's such a cute boy. You are very lucky to have someone like him to be your brother and you will be damned if you don't take him to be your lover as well… We both know that you two love each other more then anything and you should stop hiding behind you're wall of denial and….."

" When I'm ready Hakkai…. And not before!" Gogeta shouted. He stormed out of the room. He was crying. ' Kami! What have I done! I have got to be the worst brother in the history of brothers in the world. A good brother wouldn't have allowed this to happen…. A good brother would have tried to stop him the moment he left… a good brother would have done more. But I'm not a good brother at all…. I'm terrible. I don't deserve such a good brother as Vegito.'

Hakkai watched over Vegito and Gogeta let out some steam. The elder brother didn't want to see his sick little brother like this. It would tear him a part even more. The monitor suddenly went flat. Hakkai looked over in fear.  
" GOGETA!" Hakkai shouted.

Gogeta rushed into the room. " What's wrong?"

" We got a flat line!"

Gogeta panicked. He started doing CPR on his little brother. Hakkai constantly looked at the monitor. Gogeta kept at it. ' Come on little bro. You can't leave me now…. not until I tell you the truth about all this…' Gogeta breathed into him again. " Damn it Vegito! Don't you dare die on me!"

The was a sudden beep on the monitor. Gogeta looked at it. He sighed.

" Thank god!" He smiled. ' Good boy little brother. Please… I know you can pull through this.'

Gogeta sits down in the chair and he sighs again. " This is all my fault!"

Hakkai comes over at pats him on the shoulder. " Hey, come on man… don't blame yourself. We all have moments where this happens. He'll pull through. I know he will…." Gogeta looked a bit pale. Hakkai noticed this. " Gogeta? You alright over there?"

" I don't feel so good….. I think I'm sick and I feel a bit weak…."

" Gogeta, why don't you get some sleep?"

" No… I can't. Not now. I gotta look after my brother. If I don't god only knows what will happen to him."

" Gogeta, if you don't get some rest… you will bite the bullet and then Vegito won't have a big brother anymore. And I know you don't want that to happen."

" Alright, alright…. I'll relax. You just take care of my brother..."

" You got it man." Gogeta gets up from his chair and falls into Hakkai's arms. " Woah, I think I better take you up."

" Just bring me to the couch….."

" Alright the couch. You know your grandfather hates that."

" Yeah but papa-san made father-san get a new one."

" You know you haven't called Trunks father-san in years."

" Yeah, I thought I grew out of that habit. Oh well…"

Hakkai lifted Gogeta to his feet and placed him on the couch. Hakkai walked back into the other room. He checked the monitor for a second. He leaned over to his 'lovers' brother. " Well you are getting better aren't you cutie."

" uh huh." Vegito muttered.

A smile appeared on Hakkai's face. " Your doing better and I'm sure your brother will be happy to hear that."

" Where's Oniisan?"

" He's on the couch… he probably fell asleep. He's really worried about you…."

" Is he alright?"

" He's kinda sick. Your brother has feelings for you….."

" If he does… then why doesn't he tell me?"

" He's afraid."

" Of what? I'm not going to hurt him…"

" It's the other way around kiddo."

" He's afraid he'd hurt me?"

" That's right kiddo. He told you how he hurt that other boy and he got hurt AS a boy… those two times haunt your brother's mind. He doesn't want you to end up like he did. He cares about you so much Vegito… and I can prove it."

" Uh? How?"

Hakkai smiled. He pulled out a black book. " You see this?"

" Uh, what is it?"

" It's your brother's journal. And it has you in it…. here take a look…."

Vegito nods. There was this red string hanging from the book. He stares at it for a moment and then he opens the book. And begins to read.

December 4th ( Vegito's born)

Vegito… you are here, after all the time I spent waiting you're here. You are even cuter then I had imagined. You are just a few minutes old and I love you already. Isn't that strange? I know as your older brother I'm supposed to love you but it isn't the same. The love I feel for you is so much stronger then brotherly love, even at this young age I want to make you mine. What would they think though, would our parents accept it if I told them? I want to tell the world how I feel but even now I know it's wrong. Will it always be this way? Am I going to always lust for you? It isn't your body that I love though, but your soul. When you were born and I was allowed to hold you in my arms for the first time, I felt so much warmth from your tiny body. That's the moment I knew that we were meant to be. Our minds touched and even though you were so little we bonded. It may not have been a strong bond like our father's share but it was a bond nonetheless. And in that bond and in those few seconds I felt so much love radiating from your heart.

I know I have never experienced love but feeling that warmth from you made me feel so good and at that moment I knew that I would always love you no matter what. If only you were born to a different life though. A different time and place, then we would be able to be together. Though I can never show you my true feelings, I will always be able to watch over you and protect you. And if I ever show more love then I should, it can always be blamed on the fact that we're brothers. Can I live a hidden life though? I know it will hurt to watch you grow up into a beautiful little boy, because with our father's genes how can you be anything besides perfect? I wonder what the others would think if they knew my preferences. They'd probably blame it on our parents, claiming that they've influenced me into liking boys. But you're different, I don't consider you like the others. Maybe I can focus on someone else though, so I don't hurt you. Because you can't grow up knowing that I love you. I can never allow you to know. All I can do now is watch you from afar. Even now I am doing so, watching you sleep. You look so fragile, like the little angel you were meant to be. Your delicate little face looks so sweet while you sleep. So keep your good dreams little brother, because I will watch over you forever, until you deny me my little pleasure, and hopefully that will never happen. Because I love you so much. Sweet dreams and know that I love you.

Good night Vegito, my brother and my love.

March 11th (Gogeta is six years old)

Today was one of the worst days of my life, my best friend, Gorno had betrayed me. Gorno totally took advantage of me. He's ten years old and I'm only a six year old child. I wasn't ready for that. I tried so hard to prevent him from advancing on me, but no matter what I did, Gorno's sex drive was stronger then my will. Lucky I managed to get away from him. Father-san wasn't too happy when he found out about this event, but lucky Gorno got what he deserved… he went to jail. Hopefully he won't be coming around to hurt me again. Oh Vegito, the thought of me taking advantage of anyone younger then me scares me even more now. After being through something so terrible as that, I don't think I will be able to do that to you. But that doesn't stop my feelings of you from growing. I love you even more, I appreciate you every day. You come up to me with that smile saying, Gogeta-san. Your so cute and adorable, I wish I could be more then just a brother, I wanna be your lover Vegito.

October 27th ( Day Gogeta meet Ryo, Gogeta's 10 years old)

Today I had a quick experience with Ryo. He was a nice enough boy, but he was younger then me, much like you are Vegito. If only there wasn't a difference in our ages… I would have been more open with you not to mention I would try harder. But now, things are getting even harder for me. I just don't think I can ever have a relationship with someone younger then myself. I've can't tell you this in person, I can only tell my emotions to myself and this book. But Vegito, if things were different, I would be yours without hesitation but for now, I just have to keep it cool.

January 23rd ( 6 years after Vegito's born, after Vegito tells of feelings)

I was so happy as those words left your lips, i felt as though my heart were about to burst. But I know what we have isn't right, it's wrong for me to take advantage of you and because of that our love will never be accepted. I never wanted to hurt you, believe me it hurt me so much when i denied you my love. But i also know you could be so much happier with someone else. I look into your eyes and the desire I had since you were just an infant. It pains me to have to say no to my little brother and also someone I love dearly. Vegito, you are just one of the hottest, most sexy boys I have ever seen. If my conscience wasn't in the way, I swear I would do anything to be with you Vegito, I swear I would. As time goes on my love for you grows so much more. That's why I found Hakkai, I truly love him though. I did at one time think I was using him to replace you, but after we spent more time together I knew that I loved him for him alone. He does remind me of you, his personality is similar, but then again he has his own special personality that he shows just to me. What have I done? I have fallen for two wonderful people and I can't stand hurting either of them. Deep down I still want Vegito, but I'm truly happy with Hakkai. If the time came I don't think I could choose between the two. That's why it's safe to keep Vegito at a distance, he needs someone his own age to keep him happy. Not someone like me, after everything I've done and been through I'm not worthy of his love. But you will always be special to me Vegito, that will never change. I am dirty for allowing Gorno to abuse me that way, and what I did to Ryo only blackens my soul even more. How could Vegito ever accept me if he knew of my terrible deeds? I know Hakkai has forgiven me and loves me dearly but it always comes back to Vegito and what he would think. He's always watching me too, he thinks I never saw it but I did. For a long time I have known of his feelings and when he built up the courage to tell me it hurt my heart. Why must I be the one to deny him? His tears are like daggers to my soul, I caused him this pain because of my stupid conscience. Why can't we be together? Why should we be separated when we are so close? Maybe we could be together, he deserves a chance at happiness after all. And I never liked hurting him either, his happiness had always come before my own throughout our lives. But I know I can't hurt Hakkai, if I were to be with Vegito then I would have to hurt my other love. Either way someone will be hurt and will hate me. It pains me to think that I would ever have to choose but I know that the time will come, and from the recent events I know that it will be soon. I will stay strong and hopefully my decision will be the right one in the end.

End of entries….

Vegito was in shock as he finished reading the personal entries of his brother. He looked up at Hakkai. " You knew about all this?"

" Of course I knew kiddo. I wanted you to see what your brother was feeling. It has never been easy on your brother and even know he thinks of you… he's worried that he might just lose you some day and that is the one thing he can never accept."

Vegito put the little book down. " I gotta see him… where is my brother?"

" The other room…"

Vegito gets up from the bed and with the help of Hakkai manages to get himself to the other room. Gogeta was sweating like mad. He was muttering something in his sleep and he was shaking. The two boys walked closer.

" Vegito… don't do this to me… wake up damn it! You better not be thinking of leaving me… I won't let that happen. I care about you too much to let you die on me now…." Tears started coming from the young Saiyan's face. " Please Vegito… wake up. Live. Come back to me. I need you here. It pains me dearly to see you so limp like this…. Please little brother, my love come back…."

Vegito couldn't believe what he was hearing. ' How is it, Gogeta-san can say things like this in his dreams and in a little book, but not to me.' He walked even closer and shook his big brother.

Gogeta shouted as he reawakened. " AHHHH! What's going on!"

Vegito jumps back in surprise. Hakkai smiles back at Gogeta. " Welcome back. Have a nice nap?"

" No I had a terrible nap. I had a nightmare, that Vegito died. It felt so real though. I could have sworn I felt his heart stop. And I felt like my own was stopping as a result… it was terrible." Gogeta stared right at Hakkai. " How is he!"

" Vegito is just fine… except for a little bruise on his head, he'll be fine."

" Uh?"

" He hurt himself when you woke up like you did."

Gogeta looks at Vegito. " You ok squirt?"

Rubbing head " Yeah I'm fine. Ouch… but I have a bone to pick with you."

Gogeta looks back at his brother with a confuses look. " What are you talking about squirt?"

" This book… when we you going to tell me?" Vegito holds up Gogeta's journal.

Gogeta glared at Hakkai. " Hakkai… that's private."

" You couldn't hide it from him forever, and now I think you two will understand each other more. I think it's a good step." Hakkai said. He looks away for a moment. " I think I'll leave you brothers to talk." Hakkai walks out of the house and drives back to his place.

Gogeta sits up and gestures his brother to sit next to him. " Come here squirt."

Vegito does as he was told. " I hope your not mad at me."

" Of course I'm not mad…. I'm more mad at Hakkai… but I'll let him get away with this one. But as for you Squirt, I'm glad you read that. Now you really understand my feelings."

" I'm glad I found out. But I hope we can over come those challenges together."

" Well I'm happy I have a little brother like you… alright enough mushy stuff for one evening… I gotta check the news."

Gogeta picks up the remote and turns the t.v on. There was a woman wearing a nice looking outfit on. " We interrupt your program for this big news flash……"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that. Yeah I know… an evil cliffhanger. Sry about that, but this chapter was getting far too long and I have a big surprise for you in this next chapter. This last chapter was co-written by my good pal, KitsuneAkai13. I thank you once again for all the help in writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	6. Terrible news

Terrible news

" We interrupt your program for this big news flash……"

Gogeta turned his attention to the television screen. ' I wonder what happened today.' He thought.

" Today the Criminal Gorno Cho escaped from prison. This man has been convicted of sexual assault of young children around the ages of six to ten years of age. He is extremely dangerous. If you see this man, contact the police at once."

A picture of Gogeta's ex friend appeared on the screen. Gogeta was in complete shock. ' No! He's escaped from prison. Its only been four years since I saw him. Gorno is again to come for me. I can only pray that Gorno doesn't come for my younger siblings.'

Vegito looked up at his older brother. " Hey, isn't that the guy that…."

" That's him bro."

Outside, somewhere in the city, Gorno is lurking. He was now fourteen years old and he only had one thing on his mind. Gogeta. Gorno watched silently as the crowd parted around him, the dark shades he was wearing shielded his predatory gaze from any curious eyes. He wasn't going to be stopped this time, he was going to get the one he wanted.

He had been locked away for four years and during that time he had plotted his revenge. Gogeta, he was the one who had put him there, but he was also the one he needed.

"I'm coming for you Gogeta." He whispered to himself.

Gorno knew what was going on with Gogeta for years. He knew about Hakkai and the recent development with his brother. ' Oh Gogeta, you are going to regret putting me in prison for the last four years. I will make your life a living hell! First I'll take care of your friends and then I'll have you…. I make things so bad for you, you won't be able to stand it. Ooo just thinking about it gets me fired up.'

Suddenly Hakkai drives by and parks his car. He gets out of his car and rushes over to the store to get a few things. He was on his was back to his car when he saw Gorno standing there, leaning up on his car. " Who the heck are you?" He demanded.

Gorno smirked. " I'm your worst nightmare." He replied.

Hakkai frowned. " Excuse me but what do you want, I don't really have the time for your crap." He growled.

Gorno moved from his position and stalked toward Hakkai. "I want my possession back." He said.

"What?" Hakkai demanded.

Gorno grinned viperously. "You tried to take him from me." He laughed. "And I'm not going to let you get away with that."

Hakkai by now was confused and slightly fearful of the hovering figure.

" What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

Gorno stopped inches away from Hakkai's face and breathed in his scent.

" Gogeta is mine." He purred.

Hakkai's eyes widened. "You're him aren't you?" He whispered. " Shit you're Gorno!" He tried to back away.

Gorno took action though and his hand darted out to grip Hakkai's wrist painfully. " Not so fast pretty boy."

Hakkai started to struggle. " Somebody help me!" He called desperately. The parking lot was empty though and no one heard him.

Gorno laughed aloud. " I think you should come with me, I'm off to pay a little visit to my old friend." He informed the panicking youth.

Hakkai froze. " No, leave him alone!" His leg shot out and kicked Gorno in his crotch.

Gorno screamed in pain and fell to his knees, releasing Hakkai to grip his throbbing crotch. Hakkai took his moment of freedom and began running hurriedly away from escaped prisoner.

"Somebody help me!" He screamed into the dark parking lot. He ran back toward the lighted store, knowing there was safety within.

" You little fucker!" Gorno snarled. He lunged to his feet with a roar and raced after the retreating figure. " I'm not going to let you escape that easily." He panted to himself.

Hakkai smiled to himself as he neared the sliding doors and hurried his legs, he was almost there. Suddenly he felt a weight on his legs and he was soon falling. His eyes widened in horror as the ground came rushing up to his face. " No!" He cried in desperation. Gorno meanwhile pulled Hakkai closer to him and grinned.

"Thought you could escape didn't you?" He chuckled. Hakkai sobbed and reached his arm toward the doors, he could see the people within yet they ignored him, his last saviors paid him no mind as the monster of darkness pulled him farther away from the light.

" Please." Hakkai whimpered. Gorno ignored him as he hefted his limp body over his shoulder,. Hakkai knew he could do no more to save himself and gave in to Gorno's strength.

" Now let's get back to the car and take a little trip down memory lane." Gorno smiled. Hakkai shuddered against Gorno's shoulder and bowed his head.

Gorno snatched Hakkai's keys from his pocket as he neared the car. He unlocked the passenger's side and threw Hakkai in roughly. As soon as Hakkai was released his adrenaline returned to him and he tried to scramble to the other door and escape. " Not so fast kid." Gorno growled as he reached out to grab his leg. He squeezed Hakkai's ankle painfully and Hakkai cried out in agony, falling into the seat. Gorno crawled into the car and proceeded to rip at Hakkai's clothes. "You're so pretty, I just have to have a piece of your ass." He said to the sobbing boy.

" Please don't touch me." Hakkai pleaded.

Gorno shushed the body beneath him. " But I have to, you took what was mine so I must return the favor." He said darkly. With those words Gorno twisted Hakkai's ankle with a sharp crack and the boy screamed in pain as his bones were broken. " That ought to keep you here." Gorno chuckled.

Hakkai choked brokenly and glared over his shoulder. "You bastard, I won't let you get to Gogeta." He panted against the throbbing in his leg.

"How do you expect to stop me?" Gorno smiled evilly.

" The same way I did last time you bastard!" Hakkai snarled as he kicked out his still healthy foot. He repeatedly kicked at Gorno's crotch and his captor roared above him in pure agony. Stars flashed across Gorno's vision as his sensitive area was assaulted by such force.

" You little fucker!" He squealed in pain. Hakkai was about to kick out once more but his path was blocked by an angry arm. " Bad move." Gorno wheezed against the pain. Hakkai screamed as his other ankle was immediately broken. Gorno flipped him onto his back and began punching him in his unprotected stomach. " How does it feel you little brat?" He growled. Hakkai's mouth opened in an open scream as the air was pushed from his burning lungs. Hakkai felt nauseous as Gorno continued to pummel his gut. Finally the beating stopped and Hakkai squinted his eyes open a sliver. Gorno grinned above him, holding something shiny in his hand. Hakkai's eyes widened as he made out what the weapon was. " You like my switchblade?" Gorno tossed it into the air.

" No." Hakkai whimpered desperately. Gorno caught the blade and plunged it into Hakkai's leg. Blood spurted out of the wound and began to stain Hakkai's pants a dark crimson. Gorno chuckled and pulled the blade out with a sticky suction sound and a wet pop as it was released from Hakkai's flesh. Hakkai was immobilized by pain, his chest heaving in pain. Tears rolled down his face to mix with the sweat leaking from his pores. He coughed violently as Gorno then clutched at his throat in a choking hold.

" I should kill you now for all the trouble you've caused me." Gorno leaned in close to Hakkai's face. Hakkai winced and tried to turn away from his attacker's face and warm breath. Gorno took his other hand and brushed it through Hakkai's disheveled locks. " But again, you're a very pretty thing." He said thoughtfully. "And I want Gogeta to learn a lesson so I'll let you live for now until I can show you to my love."

" Stay...away from...him." Hakkai coughed.

Gorno laughed evilly. " I don't take orders from you." He sneered. "I claimed Gogeta as mine years ago. Now he must be punished for abandoning me." He smiled.

Gorno kept his tight grip on Hakkai's throat and covered his mouth and nose. Hakkai's eyes widened in fear and his hands scrabbled desperately at Gorno's arms. Gorno merely smiled as the struggling soon grew sluggish.

"That's it little one, just sleep now." He said.

Hakkai's eyes rolled into his head and he sagged against Gorno's loosening grip.

"Well that ought to keep you quiet for a while." Gorno chuckled. "Now that the bait is set, time to catch the prey."

He dug into Hakkai's pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He pressed the speed dial and waited for the familiar ring.

Hey everyone. How was that? Alright that was very evil once again.. this is the most involved story of the whole series. Once again, this chapter was co authored my pal, KitsuneAkai13. Thank you once again…. Your great! We hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	7. Gorno's reason

Gorno's reason

Else where Gogeta was watching the news and had turned the television off. Vegito remained at his side worriedly. " Gogeta, we're safe here right? He doesn't know where we are." Vegito tried to reassure him.

Gogeta shook his head and smiled grimly. " He'll find us, he always does." He said to himself. Vegito opened his mouth to speak but at that moment the phone went off. Gogeta flinched despite himself and looked toward the phone. " Who would be calling at this time?" He wondered.

Vegito stood. "You want me to get it?" He asked curiously.

Gogeta shook his head. " No I got it." He waved his hand. He rose and went for the phone, picking it up deftly and bringing it to his ear. " Hello?" He said politely. There was no sound on the otherline and he grew impatient.

" Hello?" He demanded more briskly.

" Gogeta." The voice whispered. Gogeta froze and gripped the phone painfully.

" W-what do you want?" He whispered. " I have your little friend with me." Gorno said again.

Gogeta stiffened. " What did you do to him!" He demanded.

" Nothing yet, but he is very pretty, not as pretty as you but I think he will do for now." Gorno chuckled. " If you want to save him you know where I'll be."

The phone went dead in Gogeta's ear and he weakly fell to his knees.

" Hakkai, please be safe."He cried.

Vegito looks up at his brother and lover. " Gogeta what's going on? Who was that on the phone? Was it him... Gorno Cho...?" Vegito didn't wanna see his brother like this. " Or was it Hakkai? Kami tell me he's alright."

Gogeta was trembling violently. " It was him, it was Gorno." He sobbed. "He has Hakkai with him." He said fearfully. " I don't want anyone to die." Gogeta continued brokenly

" Do you think that Gorno... hurt Hakkai do you? Why is Gorno doing this anyway? What does he have to gain by hurting Hakkai... he never did anything to anyone."

Gogeta shook his head. "It's not Hakkai that he wants. He wants me, Hakkai is just the bait to get me where he wants." He growled at the unfairness of the situation.

Vegito starts crying. " It isn't fair... Hakkai doesn't deserve this. I wish i could help you take him down."

" No." Gogeta said firmly. " I won't have anyone else hurt because of me, especially you Vegito." He said.

Vegito deflated. " But I can't just let you go out there alone." He said sadly. " I don't want you to get hurt either."

" Gorno and I have to settle the score. It can happen no other way! I must go alone... so Vegito... listen, no matter what pain you might feel from my suffering, don't come... got that! You stay away from Gorno."

Vegito bit his lip and nodded as tears rose to his eyes. " I promise."He whispered. "Just promise me you won't leave me, I don't want to be alone."

Gogeta smiled softly. " I promise I won't die Vegito, I don't want to leave you alone either." He said gently.

Gogeta picks up his jacket. He kisses Vegito goodbye and then he walks out the door headed for Gorno's house ' Gorno! I swear you will pay for this.' Gogeta clenched his fists and stalked to the familiar surroundings of his nightmarish childhood.

Gorno left Hakkai up in his room, tied to the for posts of the bed. ' He won't be going anywhere. Time to finally get back at Gogeta for what he did to me.' Gorno goes down the stairs and he see Gogeta standing there with a look of fury on his face.

" GORNO! You will pay for what you have done to Hakkai! I smell the blood on you. You have hurt him haven't you?"

" I was only protecting myself from your little friend. So fragile he is, but not good enough. I missed having it out with you Gogeta, you were mine. You have no idea what you did to me!"

" What I did to you! I didn't do a damn thing. You were the one who did something to ME!"

" Gogeta… please, just hear me out."

" Why should i. You don't deserve my attention after what crimes you have committed."

" Gogeta… your not the only victim in this."

" Well you sure as hell aren't one! Your are the one who is doing all this!"

" Gogeta… its different! I'm not truly like this."

" What do you mean?"

" My parents made me as I am now. My parents were the ones who warped my mind and made me like to torture others like yourself. They tied me down in front of the television every day and they showed me every single thing that happened, but to the extreme. They forced my eyes to stay open and fixed on the screen. I so wanted to look away. But as time went on, the torture began to get worse and worse. And the things I saw became more gruesome. My heart began to fill of hate. After my parents were certain that I had seen everything and they had succeed in warping my mind, they let me go. The worst mistake of their lives, as a result I killed them. But that wasn't all…. I still had so much hate I didn't know where to divert it… so I focused my hate on the only thing left…. Young boys."

Gogeta was in complete shock. ' How, how did I not realize this sooner? I had no idea that Gorno had been through that. If I had… I wouldn't have….' Gogeta looked back at his friend. " Gorno, I'm so sorry! I had no idea….. please, don't do this anymore. I wanna help you! Please let me help you Gorno. We can find a way to return you to the way you were before."

Gogeta reached out pleadingly. " Come with me please." He said calmly. Gorno looked hesitantly at the hand outstretched before him. He wanted to take it, he wanted to be safe but he couldn't trust anyone these days. Everyone was after him and all he knew was that it wasn't his fault.

" I want to, I really do." He eyed the hand. " But I can't trust you now, you betrayed me like they all did." He backed away from the limb in something akin to fear.

Gogeta's eyes widened as he sensed the tension in the air. "Gorno, don't run, whatever you do don't run." He pleaded.

Gorno chuckled darkly. "Are you going to come after me again Gogeta?" He spread his arms before him.

Gogeta bit his lip. " I don't want to have to hurt you but you are a danger to my family and I won't let you escape." He said silently.

Gorno nodded yet continued to back away. " I don't want it anymore Gogeta, I want it to be over." He whispered.

Gogeta's eyes teared up and he shook his head. " Don't do it." He pleaded.

Gorno grinned and shrugged. " Too late." He laughed and turned to run.

He rushes past Gogeta and starts running down the street crying. " It will all end tonight... I will put an end to my evil tonight. I will pay for everything i destroyed over the years."

He shook his head. " This should have never happened. I just had to see him once more before it ended."

His swerving running led him to the park and he rushed through the shadowed trees. Their branches reached out and pinched at his arms and face, scratches appeared as he continued his desperate running. They were coming for him, he knew it, and he could feel it. The shadows were closing in on him and for once in his life he was afraid. He stumbled through the dew covered grass, panting heavily for the air denied his burning lungs. He glanced up and grinned evilly as he found himself at the foot of a large bridge.

Gogeta caught up with him. " Gorno! Please, don't do this... ending your life now, won't solve anything. Just come back with me. I'll help you." Gogeta and Gorno heard foot steps.

Uniformed people stood there with guns aimed at Gorno. " Put your hands in the air and step away from the bridge!" An officer called. Gogeta's eyes widened in fear and he slowly stepped away from Gorno and the high ledge.

Gorno looked from Gogeta and the police that had come to get him.

" Gogeta, you're going to leave me again aren't you?" He asked softly.

Gogeta bit his lip in distress. " You've done too much wrong Gorno, and I already have someone I love." He tried to explain.

Gorno nodded sadly. "That's all I needed to know." He said softly. His head snapped up, a crazy glint to his eyes. He glanced at Gogeta and then ran toward the edge of the bridge.

" Gorno no!" Gogeta screamed. His hand shot out but it was useless to stop the boy's plummet.

The police panicked, not having been warned of this danger of the prisoner committing suicide. Gogeta shot forward, pushing past the shocked police officers. He quickly glanced over the edge but saw nothing. With one last glance over his shoulder he leaped over the side. The wind whipped at his hair and clothes. He was forced to squint his eyes as the air thinned and stung his sight. The river was at the bottom of the bridge, and from this height there was no way for Gorno to survive. "Damn Gorno, why did you do this?" He sobbed. He raised his ki and slowly stopped his fall, looking around brokenly.

He froze as he spied a slight movement at the edge of his vision and he looked up hurriedly. " Gorno?" He whispered. He hurriedly flew toward the wavering form and gasped in shock. Gorno was dangling by the hood of his jacket, the material had been caught on a slight snag of rock jutting from the wall. The clothing was slowly choking him as his weight forced his body lower to the ground. " Gorno!" Gogeta cried again. Without hesitation he released the choking hold the jacket held over the man and ripped away the clothing. Regretfully he knew that he was still bound to the police and slowly flew back to where they had fallen. The police officers backed away hesitantly from his floating form. " I won't hurt you, just make sure he gets help." He said softly as he released the limp body on the ground.

The police were slightly confused by all this. The leader looked at Gogeta.

" Why did you help him? If you knew he was a criminal?" A second man picked Gorno up and held him in his arms.

Gogeta smiled softly. "We all deserve second chances." He replied. He smiled once more at the police officers and simply turned and walked away from his once enemy and friend.

He glanced over his shoulder at the youth watching him blurrily and waved sadly. "Goodbye Gorno." With that he continued walking home, his past was finally behind him for the time being. Now he had to take care of the future.

Gogeta suddenly remembered Hakkai. " I better go retrieve Hakkai from Gorno's house." Gogeta walked all the way there and he arrived in the bedroom where this all started. He untied Hakkai who had finally woken up.

He looked up at his friend. " Gogeta? What happened? Where's Gorno?"

Gogeta bowed his head. " He's taken care of, I made sure the police had him." He glanced at Hakkai's condition. " What about you though?" He asked worriedly.

Hakkai fingered his injuries with gently fingers. " I'm fine if you're safe." He replied.

Gogeta shook his head, the tears finally pouring out. "This is my fault Hakkai, you almost died because of me!" He buried his face in Hakkai's damp shirt.

Hakkai gently brushed his hair. "I don't blame you, all my actions were of my free will."He said.

" I know but maybe if-" Gogeta sobbed.

Hakkai covered his mouth firmly. " Stop Gogeta, you can't lay the blame on yourself." He said.

Gogeta sagged into Hakkai's arms and proceeded to sob his eyes out.

" Hakkai, I love you so much!" He wailed. "Why did you let me go? Why did you allow me to love Vegito?" He wondered brokenly.

" Simply because I love you." Hakkai smiled sadly. He lifted Gogeta's chin with a gently finger and kissed him lightly on his flushed lips.

Gogeta pulled away and looked up with fear and lust. "Hakkai, am I doing the right thing by taking Vegito?" He whispered.

Hakkai pressed his hand to his chest. " Follow your heart Gogeta." He said simply.

" I will..." Gogeta looked down at Hakkai's legs. " Will you be able to get home on your own? If you can't i would be glad to take you there."

Hakkai smiled. " I would like that very much." He replied politely. Gogeta grinned and struggled to heft Hakkai onto his back. Once that deed was done Hakkai rested comfortably on Gogeta's back, arms draped around his shoulders.

" Let's go home Hakkai." Gogeta said to his friend. Hakkai nodded and laid his head on Gogeta's shoulder.

" Let's go home." He replied.

Hey everyone. How was that? I decided to cut down on the evil on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was co written by Kitsuneakai13. You are really a great help! Thanks again. Please review.

trunks and goten


	8. Visit Gorno

Visit Gorno 

Gogeta was sitting at home watching is little brother playing video games with his best friend, Hakkai. Hakkai was smiling at Vegito. " Damn it! Why do you gotta be so good at this?" Vegito said as he pressed some buttons on the controller.

" I'm getting because I'm older and I have more experience."

" It's not fair."

" Nothing in life is fair my friend."

Miranda comes in the room. " Hey boys."

" Hi sis."

" Hello Miranda." Hakkai said nicely.

" How are you doing Hakkai?"

" I'm beating your brother's tail."

Miranda laughed back at Hakkai. " No silly I mean how are you feeling?"

" I feel much better then I did." Hakkai looked away from the television for a few seconds. Suddenly their was a crashing sound. Hakkai looked back at the screen. " Damn it!"

Vegito smiled. " Haha! You should have watched where you were driving Hakkai! It looks like I win." Vegito led up the victory sign.

" Alright fine, you got me that time!"

Trunks and Goten came into the living room as well. " Well Vegito whatcha doing?" Goten asked.

" Playing a racing game. Wanna play, papa-san?"

" Are you kidding! I haven't played on of these games in ages… but I'll still beat your tail into the dirt."

" Oh yeah! We'll see about that." Vegito shouted back.

" Goten, you better not be forgetting about me." Trunks said.

" Oops sorry father-san." Vegito said.

" Don't sweet it kiddo." Trunks pugs his controller in and he sits down next to Goten and Vegito. " Your finished Goten! And your ruin ends here Vegito." Trunks said.

" We'll see about that father-san!"

Hakkai got up and walked into the kitchen. Gogeta was cleaning up the dishes. He turned his attention to a picture laying next to the coffee. It was a picture of Gorno and himself when they were younger. They were both so happy. Gogeta was crying. Hakkai walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. " Its alright Gogeta…"

" No its not alright Hakkai!"

" What's wrong now?"

" I feel so bad that Gorno had to go through all that and I didn't know anything about it. I mean he really was a nice friend… We had so much fun together when we were kids… and then that terrible day when things changed. But that's not what really gets to me… I just don't know if Gorno will get better."

" I'm sure he will Gogeta. Gorno is a strong boy."

" I hope your right. Listen, I was planning to go to the asylum tonight and well I was wondering if you would company me."

" Well I'd be glad to. I wanna see how he's doing there."

" Thanks a lot Hakkai… I really appreciate this."

" Hey, I'm glad to do it. It's what friends do right?"

" Right."

The asylum….

Gogeta and Hakkai walked into the asylum. The secretary looked up from her desk to see both boys looking at her. " Oh good afternoon gentlemen. What can I do for you?"

" We are here to see Gorno." Gogeta said.

" Can you tell us where we could find him?" Hakkai said.

" Gorno has been expecting you boys."

' I should have guessed he would have. We are best friends after all.' Gogeta though.

" Follow me please." The woman said. She got out from behind her desk and they walked down a long hall. " You don't have any sharp objects with you by any chance?" she asked the boys.

" Nope. I know better then to do that." Hakkai said.

" Yeah same here." Gogeta said.

" That's good. Well I'll leave you boys alone, if you need anything, hollar." The woman said as she opened the door.

Gogeta and Hakkai walked in the white padded room. Gorno was sitting down. He looked up at the boys. " Well what a surprise. Hello guys." He said cheerfully.

" Hello Gorno. How are you doing?"

" I haven't been better!"

Gogeta smiled at his best friend. " That's great to hear."

" So when are they letting you out of here?" Hakkai asked. He was still a bit nervous around Gorno. No one can really blame him though.

Gorno smiled. " No reason to be afraid of me Hakkai… but to answer your question… I'll be out within a week. They wanna check up on me to make sure I'm back to normal."

" That's good." Gogeta said.

" Gogeta, how are things going with you?" Gorno asked.

" Things are going well. Vegito and I have gotten together at last. He's healed me. I have never been better."

" And you Hakkai?"

Hakkai growled at Gorno. " Why the hell would you care?"

" I was just wondering. I'm not the same man who did those terrible things to you. If you do wanna tell me that's fine."

" Well, uh…." Hakkai was blushing slightly.

" What's going on Hakkai?" Gogeta asked.

" Well I am uh… involved with Ryo."

Gogeta smiles. " That's great!"

" I know it is. Ryo is one fisty little kid though. My gosh, he gives me a run for my money."

" Well I guess I'm the only one who doesn't have anyone." Gorno said.

" Ah I'm sure you'll find someone."

" Maybe in time." Gorno said.

" Well my sister is looking for a boyfriend."

" Woah wait a minute! Your sister is straight!" Gorno shouted.

" Yeah odd isn't it. She's surrounded by gays guys and she's the only straight one."

" Well maybe I'll go for her…" Gorno said.

Hakkai looks at Gogeta. " Woah! What the heck is going on… I thought that…"

" You thought I was really gay didn't you." Gorno said.

" That's right… so your not?"

" That's right."

" Could have fooled me." Gogeta whispered.

" I heard that." Gorno said.

" So you wanna go out with my sister?" Gogeta said, raising an eyebrow.

" Yes, what is there a problem with that? If there is I won't…"

Gogeta smiled. " No that's fine… as long as you don' abuse her, I really don't care."

" You're a great friend you know that!"

" What are friends for? I'm glad your doing better, and I can't wait to see you walking about again. I miss running into you every day after school."

" Well Gogeta, after this week… I'll be the same friend I once was. I promise!"

" I'll hold you to that. Well for now I gotta get going… you take care of yourself you hear me Gorno."

" You know I will.." Turns to Hakkai. " Good luck with Ryo man."

" Thanks. And I wish you well."

The boys leave the asylum with their thoughts held high for the future. Hakkai went back to his home and Gogeta walked into his parents house.

" I'm home!" Gogeta called.

Miranda and Vegito came up to him and made him fall on the floor. " Oops sorry bro… you alright?" Miranda asked.

" Geez you two guys are really powerful…"

" I try to be like you Oniisan." Vegito said.

" Well I haven't heard that in a while."

" Welcome back son." Goten said.

" Hello Papa-san. Where's father-san?"

" He had to work late."

" Oh I see." Gogeta said in a depressed tone.

" What's the matter Gogeta?"

" Oh nothing… I just wanted to tell him the good news."

" Well I'm sure you can tell us both in the morning… whenever Trunks gets in."

" Yeah." Gogeta puts his coat down. " Got any ice cream?"

" You know we do. Can never have too little in the seller."

" Thanks Papa-san." Gogeta walks into the seller and pulls out some ice cream. " I so needed it today… I feel crappy."

" Can I have some?" Miranda asked.

" What about me!" Vegito said.

Gogeta waited for a third voice but it never came. " Uh Where's Damien?"

" He's with his folks. He wanted to visit them."

" Do you guys like doing things while I'm away… anything else happen that I don't know about, like Miranda get her self pierced?"

**laughs** " That's funny Oniisan!" Miranda said.

The Son's all site down and have some ice cream and have a wonderful dinner without Trunks and Damien at the table.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad I hope. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	9. Are you okay

Are you ok?

Goten and Trunks were together and they were happy for the last few years after they had shared their secrets and their true feelings for each other. Goten was getting worried after he put the kids to sleep. ' Where could you be? Trunks… did something happen to you?' Trunks had been missing for over 8 hours and Goten was really worried. He couldn't believe Trunks was no where to be found. He sat in a semi dark room. One lamp was on its lowest setting. He had just finished watching a movie called lonely and lovely. He sat back in the couch and looked out the window that was behind him. He was so worried his guts were twisting inside. There was nothing Goten could do. He had no where to look and the police were already on the case looking for his mate. Goten sighed and looked at a picture of his lover. Tears started to form from the Demi-Saiyan's eyes. He starting crying uncontrollably. He couldn't stop crying, the more and more he thought about it the louder he cried. Goten was almost all alone in the big house that he and Trunks owned together. He was afraid that he might not be able to say goodbye to his lover that he had known all his life. It frightened him to no end. He curled up in a ball on the couch and cried between his legs. Goten no longer had anyone to comfort him anymore. He was the only one still awake. " I won't… I can't lose him too… I don't want this to happen. I have lost to much already!" Goten cried. He sniffed a few times. " Why does this happen? Why is it everyone I care about gets hurt or dies… why!" Goten sobbed again.

Suddenly the phone rang. Goten stared at it for a few minutes. He ran over to it and picked it up. " Hello… Trunks?" He said.

" Hello… this is Dr. Mango from the hospital in West City. We are informed that he is close to you…. He is in critical condition. Please come to the hospital at once."

" I'm on my way." Goten hangs up the phone and instant transmissions to the hospital. He runs to the front desk. " Hello… I'm Goten Son… I was just in formed that Trunks Brief was brought here!"

" Yes… he's in room 99 on the third floor."

" Thank you." Goten runs up the stairs and heads to room 99.

A doctor was standing outside. " Ah hello. I assume your Goten Son."

" That's right… how is he? Is alright? What is his condition?"

" Woah… calm down. Trunks is going much better. His condition is much better. However he is not conscience of yet."

" Can I see him?"

" Go right ahead Goten."

Goten nodded toward the doctor. Trunks was laying on the bed soundly. Goten checked his life force and he smiled as he noticed it was not low. He sighed a sigh of relief. ' Thank god! Your alive Trunks.'

' Goten?'

Goten looked back at Trunks. ' Yes Trunks… I'm here.' He grabs hold of his hand.

' I'm sorry…. I'm sorry I worried you Goten.'

' Trunks what happened?'

' I was mugged on my way home.'

' those bastards!'

' Hey calm down Goten… I took care of him by myself.'

' How did they manage to do that too you? You're so strong Trunks… no human could have taken you down.'

' I'm not feeling all too well Goten. I have been ill for a few days now. I haven't been one hundred percent in a while.'

' Trunks! Damn it all… you were sick and you didn't take care of it!'

' Goten… it wasn't serious.'

' Wasn't serious my ass! Trunks… you can't do that. We don't get sick like humans Trunks, if we get sick… something big is up. You should have taken care of it the moment you didn't feel right… and since you didn't… you were mugged!'

' Well I'm alright now. So I don't see why your so mad.'

' Damn it Trunks! If you died on me… I wouldn't know what I would do. You can't leave me all alone in that big house with three kids! I can't take care of it all by myself! You have to be there with me Trunks. If anything happened to you… I wouldn't be the only one who would be upset. Gogeta and the kids would be. They don't wanna lose their father-san. And then there are your parents…. And for god sake… your sister! Promise me Trunks… the next time that you get sick you'll go to the doctors…'

' Alright Chibi… I promise! I'll take better care of myself.'

' You swear?'

' Yes Chibi.. I swear on my family name that I will take better care of myself.'

" Good!" Goten hugged his mate.

Trunks opens his eyes. " You know Chibi.. you still looks so sexy…"

" Well what can I say…. I am Goten son!"

Trunks laughed. " You're crazy sometimes Chibi… but I like that about you."

" Trunks…."

" Um?"

" You seem to get more sexy every time I see you… I'm not kidding."

" Even as messed up as I am?"

" Even more!"

" Alright now I know your lying… Get over here Chibi!" Trunks grabs hold of Goten and pulls him close to himself and kisses him.

Goten pulls back. " Take it easy Trunks. Listen… I'll be ba-…."

Trunks grabbed hold of his harm. He shook his head. " Don't leave me alone."

" Alright Trunks-kun… I'll stay… let me call Gogeta first…"

" Don't worry about that Goten… the chibi's will be alright on their own for a while."

" Alright if you say so… goodnight Trunks-kun."

" Goodnight Chibi."

The next morning Gogeta woke up and ran into his parents room. He came in shouting. " Wakie wakie!" His eyes widened as he looked at the bed. It was empty. He ran all over the house looking for his parents but they weren't anywhere to be found. He then ran into his younger siblings room. He looked in. ' yep.. they are still here.' Gogeta ran into Damien's room and he wasn't their either. He looks over at the clock. ' Damn.. He should have been here by now…' Gogeta without thinking ran out the door and shouted, " Papa-san! Father-san!" He did that all over the town. Suddenly he came to Gorno's house.

Gorno was leaning up against his house. He saw Gogeta shouting down the block. Gogeta ran up to his best friend. Tears were in his eyes. " Gorno!" Gogeta cried.

Gorno looked at his friend. " Hey… Gogeta, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Something happened? Come on in, lets talk." he boys walked into Gorno's house. Gogeta sat down and looked at his friend. Gorno didn't like seeing his friend in such an emotional state. " Gogeta… what happen?"

" I can't find Father-san or Papa-san!"

" Did you try Goten's phone?"

" Yeah… it just keeps ringing…"

" Can you sense them?"

" No… I have no idea where they could be!"

" Did you try the hospital?"

" The hospital? Why would Papa or Father-san be in the hospital!"

" Gogeta… you know me. I know everything that goes on in this town… I heard that your father-san got mugged last night and he was in bad condition!" Gogeta started crying more in the teens arms. " There, there… Gogeta… I'm sure he'll be alright."

" I have to be sure! Come on… Gorno… you must take me to the hospital!"

" Alright… come on." Gorno walked outside and opened up a capsule.

" You have your own car?"

" It was my folks car actually. Come on get in squirt."

Gogeta jumped in and they drove off. The arrived at the hospital in record time. Gorno runs up to the front desk. " Excuse me… is a Mister Trunks Brief here?"

" Yes… he's in recovery.. on the third floor 7E."

" Thank you." Gorno turns to Gogeta. " Come on squirt." The two boys ran up to the room. Gorno 'knocked' the door down and they ran in.

Goten looks up at the boys. " Gorno? Gogeta?"

" Thank Kami! Papa-san! You're alright!" Gogeta said. He ran into Goten's arms. Goten fell to the ground with Gogeta on top of him.

Trunks looks down at the floor. " You alright down their Chibi?"

" I'm fine…" He said in a daze.

Trunks looked up. " Gorno? You're not in jail?"

" No… they let me out."

" They let you out?"

" They had me going through psychological seasons… I'm all better now. Just to let you know, I don't wanna rape your children anymore… besides I'm not that way anyway."

" Your not Gay?"

" Nope. It was a side affect of my parents brainwashing me."

" I see… well that's good to hear. I know Gogeta is thrilled."

" Uh well sire… I was uh wondering….."

" What?"

" Can i… uh… date you daughter?"

" WHAT!" Trunks shouted. He tried to get up and strangle Gorno. " I don't want you going near my daughter!"

" But Trunks…"

" Shut it Chibi!"

" Trunks-kun… he didn't mean what he did to Gogeta…. I trust him."

" Well you might trust him Chibi, but I sure as hell don't! If he comes within a centimeter of my daughter, I'll kill him."

" Please… Father-san, don't!" Gogeta shouted.

" Gogeta….."

" Please Father-san! Gorno is telling the truth! I can see it in his eyes… he's changed. Give him a chance…"

Trunks growled. " Very well… but Gorno… I swear it… if my daughter gets hurt in your care… I will not hesitate to kill you, understand!"

" Yes sir… thank you very much." Gorno bowed.

Trunks coughed a few times. Goten laid him back down. " Take it easy Trunks-kun… you need to recover."

" Thanks… doctor Chibi…"

Just then two voices could be heard. " Father-san!"

Miranda and Vegito came in. Hakkai walked in after them. " Gogeta… next time… warn me about them…"

" What? What happened Hakkai?"

" I almost crashed…"

Gogeta shook his head. " Vegito… Miranda say sorry to uncle Hakkai!"

" Sorry." The said in unison.

" Its alright… you guys can't help it when your hungry…" He cringed.

Gogeta laughed. Goten smiled at Trunks and then at his children and their friends. ' We are one big happy family.'

To be continued….

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope it was good. I think we got only one more chapter left in this story… I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	10. Things back to normal

Things back to normal

Months have pasted since Trunks was in the hospital. Everyone was going back to normal. Goten and Trunks managed to get the kids to go to school and they had time to do some work and hang out around the house. Gorno's record was cleared and he went back to school. He had missed out on four years of school so now he was in Gogeta's class. Miranda, Damien, Ryo and Vegito were now seven and they were starting second grade and Gogeta, Hakkai and Gorno were starting sixth grade. But as usual Gorno tried to skip class almost every single day. He was finally back to the Gorno who always shuck up on Gogeta on his way home. Miranda found out that ice cream was her weakness and go figure, the boys used that to their advantage many times to get what they wanted. School was long and boring for the Saiyans and may times the younger kids took a page from Gorno and decided to skip leaving them time to train.

School let out and Gogeta was walking home as usual. Gorno snuck out of the bushes. " BOO!"

Gogeta jumped. " Ah! Gorno! Don't do that."

" Oh come on Gogeta… you think by now you would be ready for me to do that."

" I was just thinking of something when you did that."

" About Vegito I take it?"

" You got it. I just can't concentrate anymore. I just keep thinking about Vegito. Now that everything is all cleared up I am free to love him as I loved Hakkai and you."

" That's the best news I heard all day."

" Something bad going on?"

" Well I talked to Damien today about Miranda…."

" You still want her uh?"

" Who wouldn't! Your sister is so sexy!"

" Even more then me?" Gogeta questioned.

Gorno shook his head. " No. No man is more sexier then you, except for maybe me." He laughed.

Gogeta cringed and hit Gorno with his backpack. " Still all full of yourself are we?"

" That's just how I am Gogeta… but tell me, do I stand a chance? Can I get her?" Gogeta turned away for a moment and started to whistle. Gorno growled at him and then started to panic. " Oh come on Gogeta! Don't do this to me… do I stand a chance or don't I?"

" I'm not telling."

Gorno got in front of Gogeta. " Come on man. Don't make me get violent."

Gogeta smirked. " If you do and your caught you will go straight to jail."

Gorno got on his knees. " Oh please…Gogeta tell me… do I have a chance?"

" Well I don't know. Miranda is very attractive… I think she might be out of your league."

Gorno stood up and tears began to form in his eyes. " No fair… why does it always happen to me?"

Gogeta patted him on the shoulder. " I was kidding."

Gorno narrowed his eyes and glared at him. " You can be the biggest jerk! Why do you do that to me?"

" I was paying you back… that's all. And it felt good."

" So I do have a chance…"

" A slim one…"

" You better not be kidding about that too…" Gorno hissed.

Gogeta looked around. " Maybe I am maybe I'm not."

" Damn it Gogeta… its not funny… I didn't play with your love like this."

" Well… I wouldn't say that exactly…"

" That wasn't the real me an you know it!"

" I know I know… I'm playing… you do have a slim chance… that I'm serious about. But I'm not going to tell you how to get her."

" Oh gee thanks a lot Gogeta…. And here I thought you were my friend."

" I am, but it wouldn't be far for me to tell you the secret of nabbing my sister. besides you clam you can get anything you want so this should be a synch."

" That's why you think. Your not the one doing it… I am."

" Well I never had problems with love before."

" Yeah right! I remember the incident with Ryo."

" Alright you got me there… but I mean I have never had the problem with people coming to me. I'm one sexy boy."

" But your not the most sexy!"

" Wanna bet!" Gogeta shouted.

" Your on!" Gorno shouted.

Damien, Ryo, Miranda and Vegito slowly walk out of the school. Ryo was dragging his book bag across the ground. " Man, can those teachers give us any more crap to do?"

Vegito was smiling. " I have nothing."

Miranda and the others shot back at him. " WHAT!"

" I did it all already."

" Man your lucky. I still have to do a report!" Miranda said.

" How do you guys do it." Damien said.

" Its all part of the trade." Vegito said.

The look ahead and they see Gorno and Gogeta fighting back and forth. They sigh. Ryo and Vegito shake their heads. " Man… those two are always competing on something." Vegito said.

" Well I'm glad my brother Hakkai isn't involved in that."

Speaking of Hakkai, he comes running behind them. " Hey wait up!" They look back. Hakkai caught up with the group trying to catch his breath.

" Finally caught up with you Ryo."

" Where were you anyway?"

" Teachers lounge. They wanted to discuss something about student council.. I had to attend the last minute meeting." Hakkai looked up ahead and he saw his two best friends arguing. " They're at it again?"

" Yep." Everyone said.

" Gogeta, Gorno!" Hakkai called.

The two boys stopped shouting at each other for a moment and then turned to Hakkai.

" Hey Hakkai… I was wondering where you were." Gorno said.

" Yeah, we need you for something?"

" What?"

" Can you tell us, which one of us is sexier?" Gorno said.

Hakkai cringed. " You guys are arguing over that? Geez you guys, I think you two compete too much. Every day its something different."

" Well…." The boys urge.

" Well i… uh… oh boy. I don't know really…. uh… I guess Gogeta is."

Gogeta smiled and stuck is tongue out at Gorno. " I win."

" So mean…." Gorno said.

Miranda looked over at the boys. ' Well Gorno is also kinda cute… I wonder if he was…' She shook her head. ' Nah, he wouldn't be interested in me…. I'm too young for him, but then again, he did go out with my big bro… who knows… I guess time will only tell us.'

Gorno gruffed as he walked away. " I'll beat you next time Gogeta!"

" Just try it…" He paused. " Take care of yourself Gorno… I'll see you again tomorrow…"

" Later guys….. have fun in life." With that Gorno walked away.

Miranda looked at the disappearing form of Gorno. ' Yes Gorno, I can't wait to meet you again…. That is a day I'll wait for.'

Fin…

Hey everyone. This story has come to its end. I will work on the sequel soon. It will focus a lot on Gorno and Miranda, but the ice cream theme will return. I don't know exactly I will post the first chapter but it will be sometime soon. Till then. Please review.

trunks and goten


End file.
